


Heartbreak

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: "He's realizing that he's not just breaking her heart."





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

“Jethro!”

He stops moving and his feet freeze in place. His lip twitches just a little in expectation. His hand pauses right as he touches the doorknob, waiting almost impatiently for her to speak.

“I…” Sometimes he thinks she is annoyingly slow to think her words through, and the mood of the moment always seems to fade away before she articulates her feelings. “I…” Her voice turns to silence once more, and he grunts in aggravation of his waiting. And then she blurts it out in a muttered hurry. “I love you.”

He looks up to the ceiling and takes one deep breath. He looks back down and closes his eyes for a moment. He’s starting to second-guess this whole thing, starting to regret every time he’s touched her and kissed her and promised her the world, starting to think he can’t do this again and leave her so easily. He’s finally starting to remember why he made rule twelve, and why he had reminded her of it so many times.

He’s realizing that he’s not just breaking her heart.

He opens the door and murmurs a ‘bye’, once again leaving her just a little more jaded than before.


End file.
